Aliens working
by kie1993
Summary: This is a sequel to my story I'll never truly leave you. Hope comes and works at Torchwood this is her story there will be ups and downs and do they trust her.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down and looked around my new flat well my mum old flat, I took a job working with my uncle Jack well he isn't my real uncle sort of adopted. On new years I accepted a Job at Torchwood mum was alright with it, Dad on the other hand was angry he shouted at Jack but soon settled down about it.

The door opened and my Dad walked in with another box he smiled at me I noticed my mum behind him she was holding a pizza box.

"You alright love" she asked placing the boxes down

"Yeah is Dad ok he hasn't talk to me today" I asked my head looking up

"Yeah you dads fine he just doesn't want you to leave"

After dad lied down the last box he joined us at the table I saw sadness in his eyes I knew I was breaking his Harts but at the same he was glad that I was going to work to save the Erath well Cardiff, I smiled and took a mouth full of pizza and smiled I was meeting Jack and the rest of the team later.

"We better get going pumpkin we will pop in and visit soon" my Dad said as he got up he stighten his bow tie

We walk back to the TARDIS my old home dad unlocked it he smiled before going in my mum pulled me into a bone crushing hug I return the hug I felt her tears.

"My big girl you be careful ok my baby"

"I will mum" I said we broke off and smiled my dad came back and took me into a hug I smiled into it and let the tears fall he broke off and wiped some of tears he smiled

"Dad I'm sorry" I said

"Hay Don't be I'm fine with this I just thought you'd be here longer with us but I got you this" my dad handed me a sonic screw driver I smiled and hugged him again

"Thank you" I said smiling

I watched my old home disappearing I let one last tear slip before walking back to my new home I was going to grab a shower before meeting Jack.

I walk down to Cardiff bay and smiled I like Erath it was fun, I smiled as the water tower came into view I smiled and span round I heard a laugh I turned round and saw Kim she was smiling.

"Well hello Hope you ready" she asked

I smiled and nodded we walk towards the Hub I was so excited my hearts were besting fast I watched Kim lean over the tourist desk and push the button as I met by the sirens going off I smiled as I walked in Jack looked up and walked over and hugged me I hugged him back.

"Right well then will have a meeting and I'll introduce you to the new team" Jack said I nodded

I sat down in one of the chairs I lied back already happy I knew I was the new Alien expert along with the title computer expert. I smiled as I saw matt walk in his slim body he looked more like Kim than Jack he smiled and took his seat, next in was a tall girl she had black hair, she sat next to Matt I smiled the next person was a young man he had blonde hair he smiled at me before sitting opposite the girl, the last person in was another girl her hair bright red redder than my mum's she smiled and sat down.

"Right now that everyone is here we can begin" Jack said he had a big grin on his face "right this is Hope smith she our new alien expert and computer expert"

Everyone just nodded

"Right this is Chloe our medic" he pointed to the red haired women "Stan is our weapon expert but your will be only seeing him for hand to hand combat" he point to the young man "this is Anwen Gwen's daughter she our police lesion and finally my son matt he'll our second alien expert but mostly files away our reports"

I smiled and waved at the team Jack carried on talking about a case they closed I just got up and left the room I signed in and started to look threw some of the files I laughed to myself.

"You alright" I turned round and looked at matt my hearts beat faster

"Yeah just checking a few files waiting until your Dad drops the bomb that I'm alien" I said matt laughed and pulled up a chair.

"SORRY" I heard from the room I walked back up with matt and lent against the wall they turned round I noticed Anwen stare at me wide eyed Chloe just wrote something down and Stan didn't seemed fazed.

"Yep I'm an alien two hart's time lord to be exacted dads the Doctor" I said my voice laughing.

"Oh is it ok if I run some tests" Chloe asked me

"Sorry I got my own medic I'll give you updated files" I said she didn't look happy but nodded.

"Right well I let you lot get on I'll be back next week to check on you lot be nice" Jack said before leaving I smiled and left the room.

I went back down to my station and carried on sorting through the files I laughed again and resorted some of the files Chloe smiled and went back down to the med bay Stan disappeared Anwen looked at me I felt wired matt sat next to and watched as I changed some names.

"I still can't believe we haired an alien" I heardAnwen say

"Leave it I know her mum and dad and plus we trust her" I heard matt defend me I felt my heart beat faster.

"Fine I'm going to keep an eye on her"

I turned round and looked at her I was a year older than matt and probly a few years older than her.

"If you got a problem with me then tell me ok" I snapped I could sense I wasn't going to get on with Anwen.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't bother going home because the files were in a mess I sort out the translating program so people can read I smiled I like being on my own but I missed the hum of the TARDIS and my mum cooking, I laughed as place files in order ready for matt it was three in the morning I knew it was another four hours before the rest had to be in. I lied back in my seat and laughed I span around.

"_You're so like you dad" Lilly said as she watched as Hope and the Doctor span round on chairs_

"_It fun" Hope said _

"_Fine I leave you two it" Lilly said "Dinner in three hours"_

I smiled at the memory I missed stuff like that but this was fun I heard the cog door roll back I looked to see matt walk in he smiled.

"Stayed here did you?" Matt asked he looked through the files and smiled "Been busy well I get these down and filed"

"I'll help you" I said getting up I smiled my heart melted I felt like I was falling in love with him but then I didn't know much about love he smiled and handing me a pile.

"Thank you" he said his voice a mixture of welsh and American

I followed him down to the archives and helped him smile but I mostly sat on the desk and watched him he was wearing a pair of jeans and hoody he smiled and joined me after we finished and smiled.

"So what do you think" he asked me

"Lovely organized and so you" I said I blushed

He jumped up and dragged me with him I smiled and we head back into the main hub I smiled I laughed when he span me around he just smiled and held be close I felt my hearts in my mouth we were so close then they door open and Anwen walked in. We both look and step apart she gave me a death glare I just walked back to my desk.

"Missed you last night thought we were going for a drink" Anwen said I turned round to see Matt just looked at me.

"I'm sorry I was tired"

The rest of the team rolled in me and Chloe got on with each other, Stan was quite I smiled and he smiled back I was monitoring the Rift well translating and sorting through items.

"We got rift activity" I called everyone turned and looked at me "down by the Docks it not weevils"

"Right come on you to Hope" Matt called

I just nodded and grab my coat I walked out toward the car and climb in I pulled out the PDA and started to type will pulled out at the location Matt smiled at me before climbing out as soon as I stepped out of the car I felt I was going to be sick.

"You alright" I heard Stan ask he was close Chloe moved and looked me over to me

"Yeah the single is coming from inside the building" I managed to get out

"Right every one come Hope you stick with me" Matt said

I walked my head banging like some trying to destroy my mental barriers I sighed and looked around I felt odd a flash of light was all I remembered.

Matt pov

I woke up to smelling smoke I noticed Hope on the floor next to me she was in pain clutching her head she was in allot of pain I moved next to her and I turned on to the side.

"Report" I said threw the Com link

"We're fine we at the car" I heard Stan replies

"More trap run" Hope mumbled

I picked her up and began to move her out of the building I noticed straight the way she was getting better as we left the building her eyes opened I smiled at her she smiled back.

Hope POV

I woke up my head feeling better to find myself in Matt arms he smiled at me I smiled back I looked at the burning building he set me down on my feet.

"You alright" matt asked me I nodded

We made it back to the car and everyone looked at me I must still be pale Anwen just stared at me.

"Right back to the Hub" Matt said I stopped and turned round I felt something I hopped in the car and lent my head back I felt my mental barriers building up.

"Their stuck fell into a trap" I said

"Sorry what" Stan asked

"Their stuck fell into the trap then fell in the rift" before I could continue Anwen butt in

"How do you know I mean we didn't see anything" she snapped

"Right ok my mind has barriers on it they pushed past them to talk to me they could off done any of you but it would of killed you so they did me I react badly because I was fighting them" I said my tone firm

"So what can we do" Matt asked he looked at me I smiled

"We can help them but I need something from the Hub first we can work there but the problem is their enemy fell threw to" I gently said pushing my hair back

"Can you hear them now" Chloe asked I shook my head they looked at me

"One of them is meeting us at the tower he read it in my mind"

Once back matt flowed me the other went into the hub to wait I smiled as I spot him I recognized the spices straight away peacehil they tried to make peace.

"Long from home" I said he turned and smiled

"So are you child of time sorry about before we can get home but we need your and theirs help" he wasn't speaking English and I noticed matt he looked at us.

"They want our help they trust us" matt just nodded

"You need to speak English to my friend here matt" I said

"Sure sorry" matt smiled

"It ok a good thing we have Hope here" I blushed and smiled "right come on work to do"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat back in the hub and started to type I felt the others look at me but I ignored it at the moment I was trying to find the peacehil ship, I smiled as the coordinates popped up I felt the push again and I let them in.

"Right I found it about two miles away from the warehouse we were at" I said "the problem is the peacehil enemy are cunning they are shapshifters but only can take the form of people that are unionises"

"Brilliant" Stan said

"Ok children what have we got" I heard Jack say

"Right basically we have a race of aliens peacehil that slipped through the rift they can get back need our help but their enemy has come threw to shapshifters was that about it" Chloe said

"Well come on then I love the peacehil lovely people great chocolate" Jack said I laughed he smiled.

We went back to the warehouse the fire had died down I didn't feel sick this time and that but a smile on my face.

"Right Stan Chloe you go left Hope Anwen right and I and my boy will go straight" Jack said I just nodded

Me and Anwen both start to walk away I pulled out my sonic screw driver I noticed Anwen give me a glance I smiled and contained to walk we reached the corrdorir it was dim lit I noticed blood.

"How do we know we can trust them" Anwen snapped

"Because they are they never fight only when needed I met them before and they help the sick now shh" I said

"Yeah but we all know people turn bad so why not them" Anwen snapped again

"Because know shh please they someone flowing us" I heard footsteps then a cock of a gun

"Jack" Anwen said

I looked at him it wasn't Jack and I knew it I smiled and walked backwards Anwen grab my wrist and looked at me.

"Where are you going we need help" he said I smiled

"Who do you need" I asked smiling

"The time lord" Anwen just looked at me

"Who that then" I said stepping forward "Me or her"

Jack just looked between us before clutching his head in pain I smiled I knew jack would be wakening up Anwen watched as the Jack before us dissolved into it true form I turn round grabbed Anwen hand and ran back the way we came dragging her with me.

"What the hell is that" Anwen shouted

"That is the shapshifters find the other I'll keep him busy" I said and let go off her hand and ran back the way I came.

I stop half way up and stayed where I was and smiled I heard moment and there stood the shapshifters in it true form his skin red and eyes jet back 6 feet tall I had to rise my head to look at it.

"What do you want" I ask my voice firm

"To finish our fight we want to destroy the peacehil so we may return to our plant child" his voice rough I smiled

"And what planet is that" I asked stepping forward

"Winsome you know allot for one so young yet you look like the oncoming storm" he paused "So where is he"

"That plant is at peace I was there when it happen a little girl the peacehil saved your race and my dad not here but ohh a nice little team is" I said smiling as I felt footsteps behind me the firmer smell of Jack.

"So what humans and a child of time what are you going to do" I felt Jack hand on me I looked at him and smiled he passed me a box I smiled it was a dwarf box

"You can return home the war is over" I said I felt eyes on me "This is a level 5 planet you cannot bring war here" I walked further forward "One chance we are sending the peacehil home we can send you to or I could active this and you'll be stuck in the dark and cold"

"Child so like her farther" he raised his arm up to revel a gun I step back a little he looked at me his deep eyes pleading "Giving us choices" the gun still up I then heard gunshot run off behind me I saw him fall to the ground I turned to see Anwen, Chloe and Stan all with the guns up

"Child of time I die now but please make sure my child get home" those were his last words I nodded and chucked the drawf star back at Jack matt step forwarded and looked at me then to the team.

"Come on you lot let's find the child and get them home" Matt said "Hope with me"

I followed him my head still going through the stuff torchwood was different dad only killed if need be I felt warmth through my hand I looked to see matt holding it I smiled.

"Sorry they acted on instant" matt said his voice soft and kind "come on let get the child hmm the peacehil are ready"

"Yeah I just have to get used to that we work different from my dad" I said I heard my Com come to life.

"Found her we're ready meet back in the main room" Jack voice rang through I smiled and ran towards the main room matt close on my heels.

We made it to the main room I smiled a small group of peacehil standing one was holding a small child I walked forward and smiled no one stopped me I stood just in front of them I smiled.

"Take the child home tell her people her dad died a hero it will give her a life to live" I spoke their native tongue

"Of course thank you" they replied I moved back towards the small group my new family they climb on to their ship.

"Kim love we're ready" I heard Jack say I smiled as the bright light filled the room they got to go home just this once I smiled.

We got back outside it was now raining I liked the rain I noticed everyone get into the car I decide to walk I need the air.

"I'll walk need a break" I said smiling

"I'll join you" Matt" said making me smile

We walked back not minding getting wet he slipped his hand into mine my harts beat fast he then turns me to face him and kisses me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days were a blur I didn't mind we had a few items come through plus a cyberman logo that made me laugh the other looked at me like I had gone bonkers, I fitted in quite well with my neighbours and did the shop. The thing that still made me was the face matt kissed me I smiled when he broke off he seemed pleased but that when it all changed we acted the same around the other but we went for a drink a lot.

I sighed as the lights flicked we were in a lockdown I didn't mind it meant that I could get on with filing and sort out the mess of incorrect files so here I was sitting crossed legged Chloe laughed we got well when I told she mixed the man and women , she was down in the med bay looking at my edit file, Stan was still a bit ware of me and I didn't mind he taught me hand to hand combat but when he said fire arms I shook my head I still remember when my mum had a gun in her hands just once.

_The Doctor and Hope were tied to a chair the clock people were all around them not a chance to escape the Doctor thought he looked at his daughter and smiled._

"_You will die" they spoke_

_They noticed figure wearing robes the Doctor smiled noticed that shape anywhere, Lilly saw her husband and daughter she shook her head and walked closer._

"_Do you want to rephrase that" Lilly asked revelling her self and pulling out a gun._

_The clock people laughed looking at her "You're the Doctor wife you will not use violence"_

"_Want a bet you got my husband and daughter"_

"_You trick us not real bullets or not loaded"_

_Lilly raised the gun and point at the ceiling she pulled the trigger they all jump as the gun shout rang out Lilly smiled the clock people raised their hands up._

I sighed it was boring going through some of the files I heard footsteps and looked up to see matt holding a mug and a chocolate cake he smiled and placed them on my desk before joining me on the floor I felt my hearts beat fast he picked up one of the files I finished and opened it I soon found out he was sorting them.

Anwen was the difficult person I felt like she hated me I knew she had a crush on matt it was easy to tell she was always flirting with him asking him out for drinks and lunch I stood up to stretch my legs I sat down and looked at the time we still had another 4 hours before lock down was over I smiled I was seeing Owen tonight me mum and dad managed to convince Jack to let him keep his memories then he came my permit Doctor.

"Hay alien girl pass the folder" I looked up to see Anwen pointing at the folder

"Oi! Human Girl, learn some respect for people that actually have some brainpower" I said I thought if she calls me alien girl than I could call her human girl the only person who gets away with calling me alien girl is Jack.

"You have crossed the line" she snapped

"What the hell is it with humans and this imager line I mean I can't see a line here can you" I snapped back.

"Aww you don't get do you aww poor you" Anwen mocked I felt the anger build up I hated when I got angry.

"No I don't ohh but at least I can file proberly" I said knowing she was the worst out of all of us.

I saw red I picked up the files in my hand to stop myself I need to get before I regretted my actions I felt eyes on me.

"Aww the poor alien girl so lost, not sure what to do, no one here to love her didn't your parents leave you" Anwen snapped I stopped matt saw the look on my face.

"No I chose to be here and I am not lost and I know what to do more than you and about love I do have people" I shouted I still had the files in my hand I wanted to disappear right there or the hub to come out of the lockdown something I didn't want to go there.

"Who?" Anwen shouted

"Let me see Jack, Kim, my mum and dad, matt, Uncle Owen" I said trying to calm my voice I was failing.

"No I meant love you not family" she snapped I was thinking about telling her the kiss me and matt shared but I didn't want to hurt her "Oh no one is it aww"

"Anwen" Matt warned standing next to me

"No obelise your dad just took pity on her" I dropped the files

"You know what I've noticed you flirting with matt but he hasn't noticed oh that doesn't stop you does it but I've kissed him" I said regretting the words that left my mouth I wanted to run now.

"Your just a lire I mean can we trust you because I don't matt did you kiss her?" when those words left her mouth it hit me hard

Matt didn't answer that broke my hearts I was holding back the tears I looked at him he just walked away.

"Yes I did and fine you don't trust me at least I know some do" I said turning around I diced to go and file them away

"Who because we don't we know nothing about you if you just turned up you would be in one of those cells and that's where I want you" I didn't turn back I just walked off with the files in my hand I left the main hub I felt like something ripped threw me.

I hid for the rest of the lockdown in the achieve deep I kept quiet when matt came down I just wanted to get out now I heard the cheers above and knew the lockdown was finished I left quickly not looking at anyone I had an hour until I meet Owen but I decide to meet him at home I quickly walked I found his flat and knocked on the door.

He opened the door and looked at me his gaze soften obelise noticed the tears in my eyes he reached out and brought me into his arms I just let the tears flow he walked me in closing the door I just let all the tears out I hadn't cried this much since tosh had that car crash he was rubbing my back.

"What happen?" Owen asked he looked concerned I told about what happen and he held me closer I hid my head like when I was a child "If they locked you up I would break you out" I smiled.

"I know you would Owen was I stupid to think matt would defend me or even care" I said he looked at me and smiled.

"No babe you're not come on I'll make the spare room up will order a pizza and have a night of films yeah"

I nodded he got up and left me I felt my phone vibrate I looked at the ID and noticed it was matt I ignored it and smiled I need a night just to relax.

**No one's POV**

A flash of light on the empty street of Cardiff two people walked out one was a girl the other a man he had a red jacket he was holding the girl tight.

"Once we find the time child you can go" he said


	5. Chapter 5

I said good bye to Owen I made my way home to change I didn't care that I was late I really didn't want to go in, I grab myself a shower I felt the tears slip again I quickly got changed in to a shirt and jeans and left.

I walk into the Hub and was met by laughter I sighed and sat down not really wanting to be here I turned on my computer and sat there the others were laughing like nothing had happen Anwen would send me glares every now and then I want to disappear I felt hands on my shoulder and then a chocolate bar was placed on my desk I looked up and saw Kim.

"Helps when your down" she said smiling

I nodded and placed it aside so I could have it later, Chloe smiled at me before heading down to the med bay, Jack and Kim were in the office most of the time matt was in charge, Stan waved and walked off I got up and took the files I had down, I had my day planed achievers then computer programming and avoided people.

I walk past matt and he ignored me Anwen glared and I quickly disappeared away from everyone, I filed and then just sat there I didn't want to face the them I want to hide I hit one of the filing cabinets and let out a loud scream I knew I had to control my anger but right now I was finding it hard wanting to scream I sank to the ground bring up my legs to my chest.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Jack he just smiled and sat down next to me I felt like a lost child, we just sat there in silence I broke it my another scream I got up he followed and took me into his arms I let myself go he just rock me.

"Shh" he said gently "I'm here"

I managed to get myself together jack told me not to worry about telling him what caused this, he just wanted to make sure I was alright I came back into the main hub and looked around before sitting down, matt look up and smiled I just walked past.

The day was going well everything was going according to plan until we had a rift alert everyone was out I was directing them it went well until they came back Anwen marched right in towards me.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL THERE WERE FOUR INSTEAD OF TWO" she shouted

"I'm not a super I can't tell I use the stuff I got" I snapped

"Yeah I bet your trying to get me killed" she said walking off

Oh yes right there I wanted to kill her on that spot but I wouldn't I kept saying to myself it just them getting used to having me around, I found myself lost on the inside.

"Hope you alright?" I looked up to see Chloe.

"Yeah I guess want to shoot Anwen" I said she laughed

"Don't we all she got her eyes set on matt I couldn't believe he didn't say anything I mean he wouldn't shut up about you joining" she said sitting down with me

"Really I just well anyhow, what do you do after work" I asked I knew Stan went to rock climbing and the gym

"Me go home stick some music on and relax" she said.

I was about to head home it was just me and matt left he coughed I turned and looked at him.

"Sorry" he said

"Accept" I said turning away

"Hope please I well I didn't mean for it to happen" he said

"That's ok she a bit touchy I shouldn't have gone there" I said walking away feeling a lot happier now

"No I meant the kiss I'm well seeing Anwen" he said my heart's broke I turned round and looked at him.

"Then why did you kiss me" I said my voice breaking

"Because I wanted to know how it felt to kiss an alien" I just slapped him and left I ran I felt the tears in my eyes.

I made it to the park I ran until I was found a tree and sank down I let the tears fall I wanted my mum and dad to be here tell me it was going to be ok my whole world was falling apart I thought I could trust matt.

I heard footsteps I looked up and saw a girl she was wearing a white dress she looked familiar but I couldn't place it she looked hurt scared she didn't smile at me she took my wrist and dragged me up.

"Please help" she said in broken English

"What do you need" I said jumping into action just like my dad

"My boyfriend he hurt I please"

I nodded and followed her she walked to an old house I walked in and the old smell hit me I walked through and found a body I walk closer I stopped when I recognized him.

"Hello again" he said getting to his feet "Long time aww you've grown"

"Why are you here?" I asked stepping back

"For you, oh sweet cheeks you are wanted back by Alex remember him"

I nodded my fear taken over I turned to run and only got so far until the girl stood in my way I turned back and felt john I dodged him and moved towards an open door I shut it and lent agents it.

"Oh I like it when you run it fun" he said my heart beating fast I quickly dialed Matt number it just rang I was pushed back once he kicked the door down the answer phone kick in.

"John pleases" I said tears flowing

"That's John Hart and no"

I made to run but he grabbed me and threw me to the floor he stood over me and leant down, the darkness took over me


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all readers I want to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed and a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to AnglesOnTheMoon hope you enjoy the story also please go and read AnglesOnTheMoon story when I met the Doctor**

No pov

Matt sighed and walked into work he knew he had hurt hope his best friend he popped round hopes flat and knocked she didn't answer he gave up and went home he walked in to the hub he saw Stan, Chloe and Anwen standing looking up at jacks/matt office he walked to them and they looked at him he looked at his dad's office and saw Owen he was walking around almost shouting at jack.

"What happened" he asked

"It Hope she missing she didn't turn up this morning and none of her neighbours have seen her" Stan said

Matt heart stopped was it his faults he pulled out his phone and noticed a message he played it and heard Hope's pleas and a name he dropped his phone the other looked at him.

"She in real trouble" matt said.

I woke up and found my hands tied behind my back and on a pipe my legs were bound I looked around I noticed the room was black I felt the cloth in my mouth I sighed and mantel screamed.

"Your awake" the voice said I looked to see the man I feared Alex I wanted to scream really loud I knew it was no use.

_The sun was shining Lilly was laughing at her 10 year old daughter running off giving facts, Lilly had her hand in her husband's hand, Hope had wanted to go somewhere after being ill so the doctor agreed _

_Xxx_

"_Mum" hope called watching her mum being beat up she felt arms around her hugging her stroking her hair_

"_You don't want this to keep happen then you'll listen to me time child" the man's voice hissed._

"_Where my dad" Hope asked "Please Alex"_

_Alex smiled and slapped her Hope went to the floor her mum called out but was soon silenced Hope looked up and wanted to run._

"_Now my little gem I'll have to go out and ancon our engament" he said cruelly "John take her to her room stay with her"_

"Will be home soon my little gem in a couple of days when transport arrives" he stroke my cheek I flinched he laughed and walked out shutting the door behind him.

I let the tears fall I was scared knowing what could happen mum was in a coma for 3 months dad was at ends I was scared to go back there still am I managed at stand I wasn't handcuffed just rope I gently worked them free now I needed a plan.

I moved my arms forwarded and started to work on my legs after they were free I removed the cloth and stood up again I noticed a window bored shut I climb up on the window seal and kick the board it moved so I did it again I knew it would alert him I just had to get away from him.

The board fell to the floor I moved to look up and noticed a drain pipe I started to move out the window I grab hold and made my move my heart was beating fast I was scared I was half way down when I saw him appear in the window along with John Hart I smiled before dropping the rest of the way down.

I made a brake for it ran as fast as I could on the ground it had rained the ground was wet I had no idea where I was it wasn't the same house I just ran and hoped it was the right way my feet were slipping on the mud I then felt some on grab me he pushed me down I let out a scream.

I was led back to the house with a gun point at my back I let myself calm down right now I wished I was at work with Anwen glares anywhere was better than here.

I was once again pushed into a room this time it was smaller John walked away y and Alex came in this time holding handcuffs he walk over and grabbed my wrist only one and placed it in the cuff and securing it to the wall.

He smiled and gave my forehead a kiss I moved out of the way he just smiled and gave me a slap as he walked away.

"Oi! Ugly, I'm not having a good day as it is, so you can be nice and let me go, or I'll call my dad! He has jelly babies and he is not afraid to use them!"

"Think child, how can you call your farther we have your phone" he pulled out my phone I just smiled 

"Yes but I have my lungs and my gob is my best weapon, DDDAAAADDD!" he walked over and placed his sweaty hand over my mouth he glared at me.

"Shut up, he might hear."

In a muffled and barely understandable voice I said "tat ws ma oint"

"What?" he said anger flowing threw he Rips his hand away and glared at me 

"That was my point!" I said he just slapped me again I let out another scream he grabbed another piece of cloth and shoved it in my mouth my screams were muffled he smiled then bent down to my level.

"That better stay put and behave little girl got it" he said slamming the door I was left alone in the darkness.

Matt's point of view

I gave my dad the phone his face dropped we all knew what it meant Kim was hold Owen who was in tears but kept looking at me the others were still outside it had been quiet for a long time.

"I guess we should ring the Doctor and Lilly" my mum said

"N o not yet let's try and figure this on our own" dad said looking at me "Tell the others this is top Owen"

"I am not going home I need to be here Jack please" Owen begged tears falling from his eyes.

"Fine but you stay here don't touch anything got it"

"Yes"

I went to leave when I stopped something in my head stop she never made it home then I remembered when her mum was in a coma she ran into the park I turned round to say something but stopped I thought Owen would be better to talk to.

I found Owen sitting at Hope's desk he looked up and smiled at me, I grabbed another chair.

"Can you remember when Lilly was in a coma" I asked he nodded

"Yes Hope ran to the park" he said

"I think that's where she might of bean before disappearing" I said he nodded at me and grabbed his coat.

"Jack me and your son are going for a walk to clear our heads" Owen shouted he just nodded

We made our way to the park to find out I was right behind a tree was Hopes bag I sighed if I didn't say those thing she would still be here

"You know she loves you right" Owen said that was the last thing I heard before blackness.

Hope POV

I tried to pull at the cuffs but they where to tight I gave up and sank in defeat I want to curl up the door open and Alex had a sick smile on his face he removed my gag.

"We have two of your friends" he said

I looked shook he laughed and placed his hands on my shoulders I tried to move away but failed he laughed.

"Doesn't worry I won't hurt them innless you disobey"


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to pull at the cuffs again I needed to save them, they shouldn't be here I felt tears flow down my face, my brown hair covering my face I hit the wall and sat back down my whole body hurt I didn't know what to do I heard the door open I looked up to see Alex tower over me an evil smile he chucked a dress at me, I just looked at it then back to him, his eyes showed no emotion he walked over and uncuffed my wrist and stepped back I knew he was enjoying this.

"Put it on I'll be back in 5 minutes" he said his voice hard and cold with that he left I sighed and got changed.

Xxx

No one POV

Jack was pacing Hope had been missing for two days now his son and friend had gone missing Kim had called the Doctor and Lilly he was waiting for them Stan and Chloe were working to find them, the sound of the TARDIS filled the hub jack stopped and looked up he was ready to be met by an anger time lord and Lilly, when the doors opened he was met by a burses looking doctor and Lilly.

"Doctor I'm sorry" jack started

"We know Jack we need to find her we heard her" the Doctor said Lilly moved closer to the Doctor

"What happened to you two" Kim asked looking at them.

"We ran into Alex grads but we sorted that we need to and our daughter" Lilly said

The Doctor watched his wife he knew she was scared so was he; he took her hand and squashed it she turned and smiled. Jack watched and knew what they were planning.

"So what have we got" the Doctor asked

Xxx

Hopes POV

I stood up in front of him we left the room some time ago I was now standing in a dining room I guessed he smiled I hate the dress back on his planet it was a mark of a slave/wife it was white the colour of the slave but had golden star which resents marriage, Alex smiled and sat down.

"Well my dear you can make my tea don't try and escape Jill will be watching you" his voice scared me

I just nodded and walked towards the kitchen and looked in the cupboards I found some pasta and tomatoes I decide to cook that I turned round and nearly jump I saw Jill she smiled and I noticed the gun so I decide agates running.

I cooked the food and dished it out I moved back to the dining room and placed the dish down he looked at it then smiled, I began to walk away when I felt a hand grab me and push me down I landed with a fud.

"You stay" he said like I was a dog.

I cleaned up and was led to a different room he held me close like I was going to disappear how could I he open the door and pushed me in I turned to look at him he just smiled and closed the door I heard the lock click I sighed.

"Hope" I heard I turned round and saw matt and Owen I ran over to them they both got up and hugged me I looked at the window it had bars I sighed I broke the hug and looked at them they look unharmed I new cuts I had buries.

"Are you alright god I'm sorry you're not supposed to be here" I said trembling matt looked at me and brought me close.

"It not your fault" he said hugging me tight.

I learnt that I had been gone four days now matt and Owen three I also learnt not to hit Jill with a frying pan as I get punished I had a few new cuts and buries I was scared not knowing what was going to happen but I had a plan I just had to make sure it works.

Xxx

No one POV

The Doctor nodded at everything the Torchwood team said he noticed Kim and Lilly talking he had a plan he wasn't sure he hoped it would work; the team were gathered in the board room the Doctor stood up.

"Right Lilly agreed she letting the wolf take over she can lead us to hope matt and Owen you deal with John there will be a girl deal with her too, the wolf and I will deal with Alex"

Everyone nodded and went to get ready the Doctor led Lilly away he gave her a quick kiss before letting her go Lilly skin glowed gold she nodded at the Doctor before turning away.

Xxx

Hope POV

I got up and waited like I always did for in the morning I heard the lock click and the door slid open John smiled as he led me away to the kitchen I knew he would leave me to busy will Jill I smiled I grabbed the cloth which I use to clear up mess I could use it to help me escape.

I walked up to Alex room and pushed the door open Alex was sitting on the bed he smiled as I placed the food down I noticed he grabbed the knife he uses I flinched but he just placed it on his belt he then began to eat I smiled a fake one but he didn't notice he smiled back.

Alex finished I want to grab the plate but he stood up and collect them he smiled I stood there he walked to the door.

"I'll clean these you clean my room I'll be back in an hour" he said I just nodded so far so good

I waited until I heard the lock click I then moved to the window and looked down higher than last time I knew where Owen and matt were and I could help them I opened the window and climb so I was sitting my legs dangling the rain hit me the coldness I took out the cloth and moved over to the drain pipe I had to quiet this time.

I managed to hook the cloth round and started to slide down I felt blood seep through from a recent cut I ignored it I felt my feet touché the ground I saw Alex and he looked at me and shouted I made a break for it I ran as fast as I could the rain soaking me I kept running ignoring his shouts I heard gun shots my breath was heavy I was hoping to lose him I stop as I came to a cliff edge.

I span round my hair stuck to my face I started to run back only to find myself pinned to the ground Alex was on top of me I wriggled away but failed his gripe tighten and I felt his fist on my face my skin burned I let out a scream hoping someone could hear me.

"Oh no one's coming" he snapped his hands now around my neck I felt my breath becoming shallow then a flash of light made Alex move I turn my head to see a glowing form I knew it was mum she walked over to Alex and stood over him darkness was coming over me I felt myself being lifted I looked and saw a bow tie I let the darkness take over.

Xxx

Doctor POV

I watched the wolf when we got out of the car she took off running I followed I heard a scream my daughter I noticed a flash of light the wolf moved forwarded so she was over Alex I picked up my daughter I noticed she was out I turned to the wolf.

"Do it" I said walking away

Xxx

The Wolf POV

I was standing over Alex he was shaking good I thought he put me and Lilly through hell he laughed I just glared I was giving him a seconded chance wiping his mind I bent down.

"I should kill you but I'm not" I said I raise my hand and he copies when he woke up I bent down again "You live in the house over there you were on holiday when you came back you found it broken into" with that I walked away I let myself slip away so Lilly could be back in control.

Xxx

No one POV

Jack, Kim, Stan, Chloe, Anwen, Matt supporting Owen watched as the Doctor carried Hope Lilly closely followed Jill and John were tied up and police were going to arrest them, the Doctor placed Hope in the car.

Jack dropped off Lilly and The Doctor at Hopes flat they took Hope with them. The Doctor placed Lilly on her bed and scans her with the sonic screwdriver.

"She fine her body in a healing sleep" The Doctor told his wife "She'll wake up soon"

Lilly nodded and walked out the room to make a drink the Doctor followed and sat down at the table worrying about his daughter the Doctor opened the door hearing talking Matt stood there he smiled the Doctor let him in.

"How Hope?" he asked

"Sleeping"

Xxx

I woke up I slowly looked around I noticed it was my room in my flat I let out a cheer I slowly got up I noticed I had new clothes on I got up walk out of the room I guessed had a healing sleep when I walk out and saw my mum curled up on the sofa matt asleep at the table then my eyes settled on my dad he stood and smiled I walked forwarded and hugged him I felt like a little girl again.

"You alright" he asked I just nodded and buried my head I felt him rub my back "Come on I'll get the tea we sit in your room.

I nodded and walked back to my room I sat on my bed and crossed my legs my dad walked in a few minutes later with two mugs he joined me I felt like I was 12 again when I had a bad dream he passed me the mug.

"He won't hurt you again we made sure of it" my dad told me bring me in for a hug

"Thank you" I said he just smiled and brought me closer I felt safe.

I heard the door open and looked to see my mum standing there she smiled and joined us I let go of dad and cuddled into my mum I was glad they were here.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of day I stayed home not really going out mum and dad stayed I could tell they knew I was scared they left to pick up a few things I sat down to read a book I really want to stay on earth but I want my parents I want to feel safe, I ran my hand through my hair and looked out the window I felt my hearts beat faster.

The Door open and my mum and dad walked in they smiled and closed the door mum shagged her coat off and hang it up I got up they both smiled dad took the bags in the kitchen mu walked over to I wrapped my arms around her.

"Love we be going soon" she said rubbing my back "Now you can come with us for a little while"

"No" I said "I want to stay it just I'm scared"

Dads joined us and hug me I felt safe he let go and told me to sit down on the sofa I did as I was asked he smiled and joined me.

"Pumpkin Alex is never going to hurt you your mum/ wolf made sure wiped his memory John and Jill have been arrested for breaking and entering and kidnap ok" I nodded and hugged him again.

"Hope remember when you were 11 you told us you didn't want floppy" mum said sitting down I nodded "Then when you were 14 you want her because she gave you comfort well maybe you should have her again" I noticed she was holding my old soft toy rabbit I smiled and took it.

"Yeah I guess your right I'll go to work in the afternoon when are you leaving" I asked hugging floppy close

"Friday so 2 days" dad said standing up

I gathered the courage and walked out the door I made it to the hub I felt better I knew I was stupid to be scared as I took the lift down I was knocked of my feet by Chloe she hugged me I hugged her back.

"You alright Matt said you were not yourself" she said

"I'm fine needed some time" I said I smiled I noticed Stan he smiled walked and brought me in for a hug.

"I thought we lost our alien then I our fun person who likes lock down you alright"

"Yeah um where Matt and Anwen?" I asked

"Out Jack and Kim are with your parents so it just us" I smiled

We ended up talking and playing cards I laughed it was fun it was a quiet day I was happy to be back mum was right sometime we just need to face our fears the Hub door rolled and we all looked to see Matt and Anwen I smiled and waved.

Matt ran down and hugged me I laughed and hugged him back I could feel Anwen star well more of a glare I kept a tight hold I did try to convince him to stay in my flat for a day but he said he had to get back.

"You alright I thought I would have to drag you out" Matt said with a big smile.

"No mum and dad connived me" I said we broke the hug and just smile my hearts beaten faster I then walked over to Anwen I smiled

"Glad your back" she said her voice harsh I really needed to talk to her I thought, we all went back to work I start writing up my report of what happened I sighed and lent back all my injures were healed I felt a pair of eyes on me I turned around and saw Matt holding up files.

"Oh here" I said handing the forms and the folder he smiled I still noticed some bruises

"You have days off and your still more organized than anyone else" he said with a big smile I just smiled back.

Sometime later I felt Anwen look at me I thought it was a good time than any to have my talk to see what her problem was for me I needed to know it want to be friends .

"Do you have a problem with me" I asked

"Yes I do" she said snapping I look at her and thought no backing down knows.

"What your problem then I want to know see if I can make it right" I said

"You it just you I mean you walk in here you know more than anyone Jack praises you Matt won't shut up about you it you this you that I hate it then you go missing and it all sudden we have to get her" she paused her voice at shouting point "THEN MATT GOES RUNNING AFTER YOU"

"I know think I wanted that I want you lot safe" I said my voice firm.

"NO IT NOT JUST THAT HE SPENDS MORE TIME WITH YOU WANTS TO MAKE SURE YOU ALRIGHT MAKE SURE YOUR HAPPY SOMETIMES I WISHED YOU WERE LOCKED UP WE WERE THAUGHT THAT ALIENS WERE THREATS"

"NOT ALL OF US NOT ME MY DAD OR MY MUM" I shouted

"BUT THAT WON'T BE MATT WOULD LET YOU OUT KEEP YOU SAFE THEY ALL WILL YOU GOT THEM WRAPED ROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGER" she shouted I stared at her "but I wish Alex had killed you"

I just walked off at that point I didn't want to get involved on that I walked back and sat at my station I noticed Jack looking I hoped he hadn't heard that Alex was a touchy subject any way before this I sighed and went back to work.

A couple of hours later Jack had called me I walked up I smiled we just stood looking out to the hub we a cup of coffee.

"How you getting on?" he asked

"Alright have your up and downs I just want to know what up with Anwen" I said

"It always like that and Anwen well that's just hard" he said I noticed Anwen and Matt looking at a new case.

"I just want well to be friends" I said I then noticed her making her way up

"Oh now you talking behind my back getting jack on your side" she snapped

"No" I said Jack looked at us the Anwen slapped me my check stung

"Why can't you just leave you don't know much about earth"

"No I don't but I know more than you, your just a stupid person I ever met" then I felt matt push me behind him I looked at him he was standing protective.

"Anwen stop you always judge people tell them their faults well look at you we all got them and why pick on Hope what has she done to you" he snapped

"Lots first she comes in and you follow her like a lost puppy were dating not her your always talking about her" Anwen snapped back I want to move but behind me was a wall I couldn't back away.

"Yes of course I love her I love her more than you I always had I just didn't want to hurt you but you hurt her it over" he said he then turned round to me step in front of me and kissed me more passionately than before I kissed back

I heard Anwen scream jack cheer along with the others I smiled into the kiss and felt happy I didn't care about anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days were tough after Matt confessed his love to me Anwen was not talking to me I can guess why, Kim was happy that her son was with me I smiled, the whole team apart from Anwen went to say goodbye to my mum and dad.

Now we were all sitting in the hub nothing to do it was quite I was working on updating the computer system Chloe was playing cards with Stan Jack and Kim were in the office doing well I don't want to know Matt was filing and Anwen was Just reading I got up to see if Matt wanted a drink when the whole room was plunge into darkness I looked around and saw nothing.

I felt someone move not sure what who then I heard a child cry it was ear pricing when the lights were on I saw a child no older than 4 sitting on the floor crying Anwen just looked up Chloe and Stan weren't sure what to do.

Matt came back wondering what happened he then spot the kid he looked at me then walked over and pick her up and start to rock her back and too I walked over and picked up the paper I saw Anwen just stood still not grasping what happened Chloe walked forwarded and looked at the child I smiled before turning back to the paper I could read some of it but not all of it I sighed.

"What happened" we heard Kims voice call

"Black out and a child" I called back still looking at the note

"Right ok hang on child" she shouted the little girl looked up then hid her head in matt

"Shh" Anwen said first thing she said all this time

"Sorry for this my dear child your safe now I know they will look after you be strong my dear Ana you won't see me now until death takes you, they a paragraph I can't make out then I love you so much to anyone who has her now please be careful as we are from plant starlife we can push and make you relive memories" I paused "My dear sweet child death shall come but they will help me pass on. That's it"

"Aww poor child mum must of want her safe" Stan said

Matt sat down with Ana I smiled the child was fast asleep her blonde hair tuck behind her ear, she was pale skinned I smiled Anwen just looked at me.

"Why don't you find out what the rest of the letter says" she snapped

I just looked at her and moved back I lied I could read it but I couldn't read it aloud it was for Ana only and the first sancta said read to Ana I sighed and moved on matt walked over to me with Ana who was still asleep on him.

"What's going through that mind of yours" he asked kissing the top of my head

"Lots tell me when she wakes up please" I asked he looked at me then to note and nodded

"What you going to tell the other" he asked sitting next to me

"It a rhyme a song" I said

Me and matt looked at some reports Jack wanted to keep Ana here for a week until they found somewhere for her to live we heard a noise and both looked to see Ana open her eyes her eyes were bright yellow but dimmed down a bit I smiled at her she smiled back before gripping on to Matt top.

"Shh" Matt said "She a friend"

Ana looked at me and nodded she looked at the letter and her eyes go wide I took her off matt she looked at me I sat her on my lap.

"Mum saved you" I said in her langue "Ana your 4 and so young I did this for you remember that this is for you my dear where every you may go I'll be there in sprit you shall live free the way we're supposed to be no matter where you are be safe my love Ana I'm sorry but you safe"

I noticed ever on look at me I heard Matt get up and walked round "She telling her where she is"

"Oh she seems calm" Chloe said I looked up and smiled

"Friend" Ana said loud and clear

"She'll learn if we talk to her" I said

"Then way did you speak to her langue" Anwen snapped

"Because she 4 years old scared stiff sorry" I said

"Right Ana this is Anwen" I said Ana waved

"Chloe she our doctor" Chloe smiled

"Stan he our mussels" I said Ana looked and smiled Stan waved

"You met Matt he our go to person" Ana smiled and clapped

"Matt" she said

"And I'm Hope computer tech" I said she smiled and hugged me close

A couple of hours later Ana was sitting on the floor near Chloe with paper and pens she was happily drawing I smiled and carried on my work I felt Matt put his hands on my shoulders I looked up and smiled.

"Can I help?" I asked

"Yes you can acutely see I was wondering if I could take my beautiful girl out Friday night" he said I smiled

"Sure I would love to" I said he bent down and kissed my cheek"

I stayed that night to look after Ana she was fast asleep on the sofa I smiled and carried on my reports, round 4 people start to come in they took the lifted so not to wake up Ana I smiled around 6 Ana woke and looked around her blonde hair falling in her face.

"You alright I asked" picking her up she nodded I set her down and she took my hand I smiled.

The Hub went black and smoke filled I started to choke I fell to the ground I heard Ana scream I reached for her and brought her close I felt a stopping sensation like a thousand knifes were going through my body I let out a scream as it ripped through my body.

"Torchwood hands over the child and no one gets hurt anymore" a deep booming voice said I ached my body as the pain run threw me again.

"You got one day" it said again

"Who are you" I said as I chocked on the thick smoke

"The black angles" they said

I felt my body relax the smoke still thick I heard other coughing I could feel Ana grip on to me.

"One day" they said as everything went black


	10. Chapter 10

I came round and so lights in my eyes I ground and moved away from the source. My eyes were still blurry, as my vision settled I noticed that I was in the hub I noticed that Chloe was looking at me have face was full of concern I try to smile I ended up coughing I sat up to stop my head focused and I remembered what happened.

"Where Ana?" I asked.

"With Matt you've been out for an hour are you ok" she asked looking at me

"Me fine I'm the queen of ok" I said getting up

"You sound like your dad" a voice said I looked up to Jack I smiled

"Well I am his child" I said back I felt my legs go but I caught the table "Ok let me guess meeting right what are we going to do Hope do you know what they are? I'm I right Jack"

"Yes it still freaky when you do that" he said walking off I smiled and got my legs working the only one problem was I knew nothing of the black angles what scared me

The meeting was slow Ana eyes were full of concern she reached out to me I took her and kissed her on top of the head, Matt watched and smiled I knew Ana was sorry she was 4 and blaming herself.

"Hope" Jack called

"I'm sorry I don't know anything about them never even heard about them" I said my voice low.

"Great our little miss know it all knows nothing so now what hand her over" Anwen snapped everyone looked at her.

"No we won't her mum gave her to us so we would keep her safe" I said back my voice on edge straight away I notice Jack look I nodded knowing I needed to keep my anger under wraps.

"Hope right" Stan said "We can't"

I left the room with Ana Anwen was winning the argument I couldn't just hand her over it wasn't right then again risking the human race was wrong, I sighed Ana was asleep in my arms I felt someone behind me.

"You alright" It was matt

"Yeah just don't want to give her up"

"You sound like a mum" he joked I laughed he smiled "We won't, Stan is still with you Chloe not saying anything"

I just stayed quiet looking down at the main hub I felt Matt arms rap around me I leant back in his arms being very gently so not to wake Ana I felt safe. Again the Hub went in to a bitch blackness Matt kept hold of me.

"Hand the Child over" this time I could see a bit more they were tall they had black wings their voices deep I guessed a man.

"Why her?" I asked my voice firm

"She the last she must come and die and we shall be free" they said I shift Ana to matt

"So what are going to do I never heard of you" I said again my voice firm

"You're not of this world" they said

"Correct" I said

"Hope" matt hissed I just looked at him the other joined us

"What are you?" they asked I leaned over the railings

"A legend of a legend the child of the oncoming storm" I said my voice strong

"Believe me don't annoy her" I heard Jack's voice say I chuckled

"What are you then never heard of you and what do you want the girl for" again my voice strong

"We want to be free the girls the key we want the earth" they said

"Ohh no can do" Matt said "This world protected"

"We know but you not a threat we can kill you as easy as baking" they moved I just smiled

"I'm harder to kill" I said I felt something pushing the barriers in my mind "And I don't like people entering my mind" I snapped

"Your mind is strong"

"Yeah now leave now one chance god I should like my dad if I start wearing bow ties and ramblering hit me" I started to ramble "Sorry off point right leave now and you won't get hurt"

"22 hours left give us the child" they said the light came on and were left alone all off Matt and Jack looked at me I leant back up.

"We're in trouble I know them now change their name" I moved my hand threw my hair "their Angles of death they take life to live they were trapped god great"

"So know what?" Stan asked

"Right Ana we need to keep her safe, and well I haven't got a plan" I said

"So like your dad" Kim laughed "Right Jack know anywhere Ana could be safe"

"Nope sorry" he said

"What ohh right open space and I needed a bid rod metal oh I should notice this before yes I'm an idea they can't touch metal that's why they stayed own below ohh I got a plan yes right" I was stopped by Chloe slapping me in the arm.

"Sorry rambling" she said I smiled

"Ok I need a doll Ana DNA and a big metal pole" I said with a big smile

"Oh great she insane" Anwen snapped walking away

A couple of hours later I had the doll got a wig that looked like Ana's hair we dressed it up in cloths I knew they would make contact again we had everything ready in the car I needed to drive it up matt was standing holding Ana doll the Hub went black.

"You have 20 hours hand over the child" they said their voice booming

"Oh 20 hours lets think no" I said they looked at me

"Your playing a dangers game"

"Ohh but I'm smart so I say come and get us" I said turning away they looked at me I could feel it Matt followed me Jack was already in the driver's seat I got in the front and Matt in the Back with doll Ana

"When Hope?" Jack asked I waited until they were in sight I smiled

"Now" I said Jack drove at great speed I timed it right hardly no one was on the road Stan was already there Hope had a big smile.

We all screamed as they shot at them I got up after I ducked we were close but no way the car could work now I got out and reached for the doll and ran Matt close behind I could feel them closing in I kept running we made it I let out a sigh and walked down to the middle.

"Stop running" they said I pretend to look scared "Give us the child"

"Fine I tried" I passed the doll and stepped back

"This is not her you trick us"

"Oh yeah sorry must of miss placed her bet doesn't matter because your in trouble oh never trust or chase a girl who has 2 heart and oh an IQ of 300 because there one thing you need to know I don't like being played" I said firmly they looked at me

Stan then appeared with a gun I smiled and I point to the ground they looked at me with a shocked face.

"I gave you a chance" I said I moved as Stan fired the gun they screamed as they moved onto the metal pole smoking. "Remember as you die you brought this on yourselves"

"Time lord" they said it was there last words

I stood there waiting for Kim to bring Ana the real one I told Jack I had some where but it off the radar Jack agreed Matt asked me I he could go along and I nodded, Kim walk up with Ana I took her off her and moved over to Matt.

"We'll be back tomorrow" I said

"No will see you Saturday" Jack said "now go before I change my mind"

We walk for an hour we took it in turns to carry Ana we finally made it, Matt looked at the small house I smiled and walked down we knock on the door it opened with a woman smiling.

"Hope aww you've grown haws you dad and mum?" she asked

"We're fine but I was wondering if you could take in this little one" I asked the women who was room the 50st century smiled

"Off course" I passed her to sally that was her name.

"Her name Ana I'll be back when she 16 to explain stuff home school her" I said "Oh sally again we were never here ok"

"I know Hope and thanks"

It was 1 in the morning by the time we got back I smiled I felt good I knew Ana was safe I turned to Matt he didn't speak he knew he could tell anyone he smiled as he face me we were at my flat he kissed me I let him wrap his arms around me we broke off I had a smile it felt right he kissed me again.

"Can we take this inside" I asked once we broke off he nodded I opened the door and he took me once again I smiled as he led me to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing I looked down to see a sleeping Hope she was snuggled up on my chest I looked down and picked up my jacket and fished my phone out I opened lying back down.

"Hello" I said

"_Hay love you home ok"_

"Yes mum"

She hung up just glad to know I was home Hope moved and opened her eyes I loved those big brown eyes we didn't get far I knew she was still scared of Alex I smiled and kissed her she smiled and lifted her head.

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine sorry" she said

"Take your time" I said I loved her no matter what this time her phone buzzed she rolled over and picked it up.

"Hi dad" she said "Yes and Yes ok London well I'm off today I'll head down" she hung up and placed the phone down.

HOPES POV

I got up and left Matt watching me I quickly got my cloths and went to the bath room I striped down and looked at the scar that ran down I still haven't had Owen check it out I couldn't I quickly shut that thought out.

"I'm going to London sorting something for my dad he and mum are ill space flu" I said so matt could here

"Oh want me to come" he asked

"No thanks you can stay here I should be back by 5" I said "then we can have our date"

"Sure" I could feel the disappointment

I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shinny jeans and a Tuttle neck jumper I smiled at Matt who was watching me.

"I won't be long ok" I said kissing him.

The train ride wasn't bad that plus Matt was talking to me the whole way I knew he was scared to be fair I was a bit it scared last time I was in London was when Matt ran away. It was busy in London I smiled when my phone beeped showing me where the single was I moved along.

It took to an old warehouse I climbed into the window and dropped down I was glad I tied my hair up I moved along I could hear coughing then shouting.

"WHY BRING ME HERE WHERE IS HERE" a girl shouted I knew the voice I walked forwarded and sat on a couple of boxes she was a blonde.

"Well isn't it Rose Tyler well hello" I said she looked up "The last time you were in this part of the universe you help sort out the planets"

"Doctor oh god you a girl aww" she said I got down and stood in front of her she looked at me up and down.

"No I'm not the Doctor sorry but he is my Dad Rose it been years and you still look the same from the photos he shown me" I said gently

"Oh he married did he find another time lord" I could tell she was hurt "I mean I'm happy for him"

"No my mum is sort of human you need to know he changed on his 11 body it been 30 year around about I mean I'm 20 well that's human years and time lord sorry ramblering I do that" I said

"Sorry your mum sort of human" she asked I smiled

"Coffee and I'll explain everything" I said turning I let out a whimper as my body pulled along the scar

"You alright I got medical training I mean"

"No I'm fine" I said

We walked to a star bucks I brought the coffee and sat down she looked up this was going to be hard I knew it.

"My mum has the rift wolf in her like the rift but it protects her ma and my dad" I said "She was human once he saved her left her than came back"

"Oh so your his daughter wow I mean you act like him have you got a pic" rose asked I reached into my pocket and pulled out an old photo taken a couple of years ago on Christmas it showed me dad and mum standing on the plant of four seasons in winter snow all around us I passed it to rose she smiled

"Aww he looks even younger and you mum she beautiful they suit each other" she said passing me the photo back "You look like them more of your dad"

"Yeah I know got the rambling thing as well" I said with a smile

"Where is he then I mean he wouldn't let you out of sight" rose added

"I Work for torchwood 3 a captain Jack Harkness runs it" I said with a smile

"He works with Torchwood wow there not something you see everyday um what going to happen I mean"

"Well mum and dad have space flu so they are out for 2 weeks well I guess you come back with me" I said she bright up I smiled

"Well come along Tyler" I said "Great now I am my dad"

On the train Rose was looking out the window I smiled text dad to say he text back with a smile I could tell he said he would help set her back up.

"So how is Jack" she asked

"Fine married has a son" I said "Both immortal including Matt"

"Good for him" she said "What happened to you"

"Sorry"

"You are in pain so what happened" she asked I looked up

"Kidnapped basically well he drag a knife down me it just a scar" I said

"Let me look at it later please" I looked and nodded.

When we go to Cardiff we started to walk towards Torchwood I texted Jack saying he needs o meet me by the water tower.

When we arrived Jack stood there then had a big grin but also an angry look I knew I was in trouble I smiled.

"Well what trouble have you got for me" Jack asked rose

"Nothing doctor number 2 sent me here" she said I tried to walk away

"Hope we need to talk but that can wait until tomorrow" He said I smiled "Before I forget my son said he pick you up at 6"

"Ok thanks I'll be off" I said "Oh um rose can stay with me if she wants'"

"That's fine take her there now" he pursed "Bu you are in trouble" his voice strong I smiled

Xxx

We made it back I let rose in and walked off to my room I pulled out my clothes for tonight I could feel rose looking in.

"Hope thank you" she said I turned round and smiled

"It ok I told my dad he said he be here in a couple of days once he better" I said

"Can I look at you now" she asked I nodded and took my top off "Let me guess the healing sleep didn't help?"

"No I just don't want Owen or Chloe to see I up Owen in danger" I said I winced as she touched it.

"You'll be fine take suitable pain relief" I nodded.

Xxx

It was 5 to 6 I smiled I was all ready to go my hair done up I was wearing a black knee length dress.

As he picked me up me already felt better I kissed him and smiled as he kissed me back.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my last chapter I will write more of Hope and Matt but this story hasn't gone for me so I'm starting a new one. It a Doctor who story and should be up soon.**

I came home around one matt with me, we were being quite so we wouldn't wake rose up the sad thing was I met her before when me Adam got stuck in her world I fell and grazed my knee Amy freaked and took me to hospital, I smiled and kissed matt he kissed me back we laughed as we head to my room.

We changed and laid down I smiled as I snuggled into his side he laughed and wrapped his arms around me, he fell asleep I was at that day where I don't sleep I smiled as I untangled myself I walked to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea.

"You know you should be asleep" I jumped when I heard Jack voice

"Fuck Jack kills me" I said

"Come on rose is in the car we need to talk" he said passing me my coat I looked down at my pink PJ's

"I can't just leave Matt" I said

"Will be back in an hour" he said "Now come on"

I climbed in the back and was me by a half asleep rose I leant back and waited us drove around the corner and stopped.

"Right care to explain why you left on your own?" Jack said his tone angry

"Um day off mum and dad ill he asked me" I said keeping my tone low

"You should have called" Jack said

"I did remember on the way back I'm not a child Jack I don't need you supervising my every move" I nearly shouted

"Maybe I do you got a friend and my son kidnapped and you miss 3 check up with Owen what the hell running through your head" he pausared "Your part of a team you need to think you not the Doctor you work for Torchwood you can't just disappear after you need to learn to work with us or leave"

That was it I opened the door and got out I blamed myself for that Matt knew as for Owen I was scared he would blame me the cold air blew around me as I started to walk away I didn't need that I didn't need someone blaming me.

"HOPE" I heard my name being called I just carried on walking away.

Rose's POV

I watched as Hope left I knew she was upset I turned and looked at Jack who was standing call after her.

"Great work Jack she hurting as it is, you can see it in her eyes and she blames herself, I got medical training Jack she got a scar a new one, she scared and lost this is new to her, she wants' to help"

He looked at me and then back ahead he started the car and head back to the flat.

"When did you get medical training?" he asked

"The Doctor 2 John started I was with him and one day this fiery red head came in carrying a girl she was panicing and the girl had a small cut on her head, the red head saw me and asked for help"

"And that's when you decide to become a doctor"

"Yep"

Hope POV

I sat on a bench and looked around I felt ill I wanted to go home not to the flat but to the TARDIS I wanted to stay there and never leave.

I looked up and saw all the stars and smiled I knew I could go home whenever I heard the car turn up and I saw Rose and Jack walk towards me I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hope" Jack voice called I opened my eyes and looked at him

"What want to make me feel worse then go ahead" I said my harts breaking

"No Hope why didn't you tell us we want to help you" Jack said sitting next to me

"Why Jack because I can't see a doctor in the hospital Owen would panic and Chloe wouldn't know"

"Hope you are part of the team it just that"

"What I'm an alien yeah Jack I know the first rule don't trust everyone" I felt tears coming

"I trust you, Matt trust you Kim" Jack said looking at me I felt rose watching

"Your family Jack I get where you're coming from" Rose said

"I'm her boss I trust her the team trust her" I looked up and shook my head

"You don't" I said "If matt or Stan went to London without telling you would you care"

"Y"

"No because you trust them more so I'm the daughter of the oncoming storm why you did want me here in the first place" I screamed

"Hope I trust you the same as them it just you won't carry a gun, you too kind you want to help everyone"

"So why hire me?"

"We need someone with"

"My Knowledge" I saw Jack nod I got up and walk away "Well I guess you find someone else because I quit as soon as mum and dad are better I'm leaving"

"Hope please you're not thinking straight" Jack shouted "What about Matt"

"Up to him Dad's offered him to travel before" I shouted back

I got back to the flat and noticed Matt waiting he smiled and walked closer I let him hug me and cuddled to him.

"Hope you alright" he asked

"No I found out Why you Dad want me here" I said looking at him he hugged me tighter and kept hold of me.

"Your leaving aren't you" he said hurt in his voice

"Yeah but you can come I just need to I" he stopped me by kissing me making me moan he broke it and nodded I kissed him he smiled in to the kiss.

"Yes" he said I smiled and kissed him I felt his arms go around me we started to move back to the bedroom.

Rose POV

Jack dropped me off we were both quiet I knew she was going to leave I went upstairs to the flat and open the door I noticed a clothes trial and smiled so I guess matt was going to.

Hopes POV

I woke up snuggled on Matt bear chest I smiled he said yes to travelling with me I smiled and moved so I could kiss him.

"Wake up" I said gently Matt eyes fluttered open and I smiled.

"You ring your dad today"

"Done he said he'll pick us up at 4" I said

The rest of the day was packing mum came by early and helped she looked upset I guess she spoke to Jack she smiled at rose before helping me I stopped and looked up.

"Can I see Owen" I asked

"Sure honey I need to get Rose to sign the papers so she can have the flat"

I nodded as rose just started I walked out and head to Owens I knocked and waited I was surprised to have the door opened by dad he smiled.

"Hay pumpkin" he said I wrapped my arms around him I felt him breathe in "Hay it like you haven't seen me in ages I just left you in the TARDIS"

I bit my lip and looked at him he stared down at my stomach I noticed and then he looked back up and rubbed my head before walking off.

"You did warn me"

I walked in and saw Owen he smiled he got used to the time lines I smiled he got up.

"You got to come back and see me ok hay if I was younger I would hit jack for you"

"I know Owen"

"Hope be careful ok"

Matt POV

I had my bags point mum was still shouting at dad she told me to go it fun but to look after Hope she need that something nice a knock on the door woke me from my thought I walk to open to find one very pissed off Time lord he smiled at me and walked straight toward dad and mum.

I quickly got my bags and left I walked a bit then stopped when I heard someone running I turned to see my mum she wrapped me into a hug and smiled.

"Be safe"

"I will"

No one's POV

The Doctor hugged his daughter he had spoken to rose and said she was fine here He smiled at his wife and his daughter boyfriend

"Ready" he asked

"Yes" they all answered.


End file.
